Chrysanthemum
by Tian Long
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang bunga krisan kekaisaran... P3 X P4, AU, OOC. Margaret x Kanji x Mitsuru x Akihiko x Minako
1. Prolog

**Chrysanthemum**

**Author's Note : Don't Like, Don't Read. P3 X P4, AU, OOC**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 & Persona 4 © Atlus, Curse Of The Golden Flower © Zhang Yimou & Sony Pictures**

* * *

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

Ketika musim gugur tiba di Festival Bulan Kesembilan

Bunga krisan akan merekah sementara yang lain binasa

Pada saat aromanya mencapai langit meresap bumi

Seluruh kota akan berbalut jubah emas

.

_(Anonymous – Chrysanthemum)_

.

.

.


	2. Bab 1 : Back To The Past

**Chrysanthemum**

**Author's Note : Don't Like, Don't Read. P3 X P4, AU, OOC**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama / Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 & Persona 4 © Atlus, Curse Of The Golden Flower © Zhang Yimou & Sony Pictures**

* * *

BAB 1

BACK TO THE PAST

.

.

Suatu hari di bulan September, di kota Iwatodai, pada akhir bulan kedelapan tahun 1406 Masehi, bulan kedelapan perhitungan Lunar, tahun kedelapan ratus delapan puluh delapan Takijo, pada zaman Dinasti Kirijo yang agung. Musim gugur datang terlambat, dan angin selatan berhembus sehangat angin musim panas. Angin itu membawa serta helaian kelopak bunga sakura pegunungan ke atap-atap rumah. Kelopak bertiup ke jalan-jalan, lalu berputar-putar dalam pusaran dan menyudut ke balik pintu dan jendela sebelum akhirnya mengendap di sudut-sudut, di atas meja kursi, dan celah-celah pakaian. Tak jarang pula beberapa di antaranya melekat di wajah anak-anak jika mereka menangis dan di wajah orang-orang tua yang telah dimakan zaman.

Iwatodai memang seperti apa yang dilukiskan oleh banyak orang. Sejak didirikan pada zaman pertengahan dinasti Shirogane, kota itu selalu memancarkan pesonanya yang tidak biasa. Wilayahnya membentang dari utara ke selatan, barat ke timur melewati sungai Samegawa hingga Laut Jepang. Ia adalah sebuah kota yang makmur karena perdagangannya yang maju dengan Arab, India dan Tiongkok. Rakyatnya makmur karena perdagangan maju dan keamanannya yang terjaga. Pedagang asing dari barat dan selatan banyak berdatangan seperti semut mengerumuni gula. Sebuah kota yang sempurna memang sehingga tidak mengherankan jika kota ini kemudian ditetapkan sebagai ibukota bahkan hingga 1000 tahun kemudian setelah Dinasti Shirogane tumbang, digantikan oleh Dinasti Arisato sebelum akhirnya dikuasai oleh Dinasti Kirijo.

Tetapi sesungguhnya, apakah itu yang membuat kota itu mempesona?

Apakah karena tingkat kemakmurannya yang tinggi?

Atau karena keamanannya yang sedemikian rupa?

Tidak.

Kesempurnaan hakiki dari kota tersebut tidak terletak pada semua hal itu.

Melainkan pada satu hal yang jauh lebih sederhana.

Keindahan dan kemegahan.

Hanya itu.

Keindahan dimana segalanya serba teratur dan keindahan dimana semuanya tertata dengan serba menawan dan rapi dalam sebuah sistem. Di kota yang terlindung oleh dinding setinggi tiga puluh tombak itu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan suatu bentuk struktur bangunan yang retak, tidak simetris, tidak terurus lagi tidak artistik dan harmonis. Cobalah kau berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut kota, maka kau akan menemukan dirimu senantiasa menapak jalan besar berlantai batu yang mulus tanpa kerikil serta lubang sementara ketika kau merasa lelah, kau telah mendapati dirimu berada di tengah taman maple yang indah dengan sesekali diiringi alunan musik klasik bercampur puisi yang memanjakan telinga tanpa pernah berkesudahan. Menyambung...menyambung dan terus menyambung. Terus demikian sehingga tak jarang kesadarannmu telah melayang, memasuki dunia khayal dimana sebuah kota adalah bukan kota. Sebuah pemandangan bukanlah pemandangan. Itu adalah sebuah lukisan...dan kau adalah salah satu unsur di dalamnya.

Indah memang.

Apalagi jika kau mendapatinya saat malam dimana seluruh kota akan bermandikan cahaya ratusan lampion berlambang kekaisaran di dalamnya seperti sekarang ini. Bukan di pinggir kota, bukan pula di pelabuhan dan bukan pula di paviliun hutan sakura yang terletak pada kaki pegunungan Tartarus. Melainkan pada pusat kota, di dalam sebuah gedung megah dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Istana Kemurnian Surgawi' yang merupakan tempat keluarga kaisar tinggal dalam kemewahan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk keramaian dunia luar.

Semua keluarga kaisar….

Termasuk di dalamnya Mitsuru Kirijo, sang permaisuri yang sedang sibuk merias diri di depan sebuah meja rias antik hitam berhiaskan ukiran emas naga dan burung phoenix pada bingkainya. Dengan hati-hati kedua tangannya bekerja untuk memoles wajahnya agar tampak sempurna. Dari memasang _make up _hingga memilih perhiasan emas yang kiranya cocok jika dipadukan dengan jubah sutra emasnya. Matanya memancarkan keanggunan namun pada saat yang sama juga memancarkan ketakutan. Apalagi ketika salah seorang kasim istana datang dan memberinya kabar.

"Rombongan Sri Baginda Kaisar telah sampai di gerbang kota! Harap Yang Mulia Permaisuri untuk segera bersiap melakukan penyambutan!"

Jujur saja secara pribadi Mitsuru tidak pernah menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Baginya kegiatan upacara penyambutan atas kedatangan suaminya itu lebih menyerupai siksaan daripada tanda kesukacitaan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang muncul bersamaan dengan rasa takut yang sedang bergejolak.

"Semua sudah siap Yang Mulia. Para selir, tentara dan semua pembesar sudah menunggu di lapangan..." jawab sang kasim.

.

_Bertemu lagi dengan pria itu..._

.

Mitsuru menghela nafas. Ketika tangannya memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah tusuk rambut berkepala ukir - ukiran, ia kembali menghadapkan matanya ke arah kaca. Bukan ke arah bayangan sang kasim, melainkan pada sosok bocah sepuluh tahun yang sedang asyik mengamati kumbang peliharaannya di pojok ruangan.

Ia lalu kembali berkata.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin juga sudah waktunya bagimu untuk untuk bergegas, Ken. Jangan buat ayahmu menunggu."

"Baik, bu..."

Bocah itu menurut. Ia tidak mempertanyakan kehendak ibunya. Ucapan ibu adalah perintah, bukan ajakan untuk berdiskusi. Ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan sang ibu dalam kesendirian setelah sebelumnya sempat sedikit meramaikan tempat itu dengan kepolosan anak seusianya. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya cukup mengganggu, akan tetapi pada saat yang sama juga satu-satunya hal yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai satu-satunya hal selain 'hal itu'.

Tapi adakah satu dua orang yang mengetahuinya?

Maka jawabannya adalah , "Kuharap tidak!"

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Bab 2 : Genbu

**Chrysanthemum**

**Author's Note : Don't Like, Don't Read. P3 X P4, AU, OOC**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 & Persona 4 © Atlus, Curse Of The Golden Flower © Zhang Yimou & Sony Pictures**

**

* * *

**

**.**

BAB 2

GENBU

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Gema suara lonceng penunjuk waktu terdengar ke seluruh pelosok istana. Menandakan jika malam semakin larut.

Sang permaisuri telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Dengan segala persiapan yang telah dilakukannya, ia kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong istana. Melewati setiap langkah karpet merah yang terbentang dan lantai marmer yang dilapisinya.

Adapun ucapan kasimnya itu benar adanya, segalanya telah siap. Sejauh matanya memandang ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana rangkaian lampion yang tergantung di langit-langit berpadu dengan tiang-tiang emas dan kusen-kusen eboninya yang kaya ornamen. Sesekalinya ia menemukan sebuah jendela, jendela itu telah berhiaskan kaca patri berlambang bunga krisan pada porosnya sedangkan jika ia menemukan sebuah pintu, pintu itu tentunya telah berhiaskan berbagai macam hal. Sebut saja pintu kamarnya yang berhiaskan lempeng plat berlapis emas berbentuk burung phoenix, kamar anak ketiganya (Ken) yang berbentuk ikan koi dan anak keduanya yang berbentuk macan. Segalanya tampak begitu sempurna, terlebih tak jarang di beberapa bagian lorong kerap kali dijumpai untaian kain sutra yang membentang pada langit-langit tangga.

Eksotis memang.

Sekaligus lambang perihal bagaimana kekaisaran ini dibangun...dan bagaimana pula tingkat kemakmurannya yang konon merupakan alasan utama Kerajaan Iori untuk menyerang negara itu ratusan tahun silam.

Tetapi sungguh...bukan itu fokus yang dimiliki Mitsuru sekarang. Wajahnya ketika itu memang tidak menunjukkan suatu perubahan ekspresi yang berarti akan tetapi manakala organ penglihatannya itu menangkap bayangan rembulan di langit, ia terdiam sejenak. Memandanginya seolah menatap sesuatu yang lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih abstrak ketimbang rangkaian bintang-bintang di langit.

Selalu begitu...

Hingga...

Secara tiba-tiba, tubuhnya kembali tergetar. Membuat jantungnya serasa berteriak dan darahnya meronta. Ingin rasa bibirnya untuk berucap manakala rahangnya serasa diikat sementara peluh mulai keluar secara tidak normal.

.

Tidak, kumohon

Jangan sekarang!

.

"Yang Mulia!"

Dengan sigap, sang kasim istana mencoba untuk menolong. Hanya saja pada saat ia hendak membantu, yang bersangkutan keburu mencegah dengan sebuah tampikan.

"Tak apa..."

Begitulah kiranya ekspresi wajah Mitsuru ketika menggeleng dalam sunyi, membuat kasimnya bingung sebagaimana halnya kelima hulu balang di kiri kanannya yang merasakan hal serupa. Seolah tiada merasakan apapun sebelumnya, wanita berbalut kimono sutra itu dengan perlahan kembali mencoba untuk berdiri. Berusaha menggapai kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya dan kemudian memerintahkan seorang hulu balang wanita berambut bob di sebelah kirinya untuk membawakan sebuah sapu tangan guna menyeka setiap butir bilur keringat yang mengganggu kecantikan paras eloknya kala itu.

Aneh memang melihat kelakuan seorang Mitsuru Kirijo. Tetapi memang itulah dia. Seorang yang keras hati, angkuh tetapi selalu nampak elegan dan kuat. Terlahir sebagai satu-satunya anak Kaisar Kirijo yang sah tidak membuatnya tumbuh lemah sebagai seorang wanita rumahan. Ia adalah seorang yang pandai lagi cantik. Ilmu sastra-nya dapat dibandingkan dengan ilmu para sastrawan yang mengikuti ujian negara setiap tahunnya karena ia dididik oleh kakeknya semasa beliau masih hidup. Semua kitab-kitab kebijaksanaan mulai dari Tripitaka, Daodejing hingga Gathas dapat dihapalnya luar kepala oleh otaknya yang cerdas. Dalam bidang seni diplomasi juga ia tampil begitu brilian dalam mengatasi setiap permasalahan terkait sengketa-sengketa internasional dengan pihak utara. Tak salah memang jika kemudian banyak orang kemudian menjulukinya sebagai 'permata dari timur' karena kemampuannya yang demikian. Sehingga bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan apabila pada usianya yang kelimabelas, berbondong-bondong pria dari seluruh dunia datang untuk melamarnya. Ada Pangeran Teddie dari Persia yang terkenal tampan. Adapula pangeran Junpei dari Formosa yang terkenal tangguh di medan laga. Singkatnya kecerdasan dan paras elok merupakan suatu kesempurnaan yang melekat padanya.

Hingga kemudian ayahnya membuat sebuah keputusan besar dengan menikahkan dirinya pada seorang jendral perangnya yang handal. Seorang jendral yang kelak menggantikannya sebagai kaisar sekaligus suaminya.

Seorang pria yang akan ditemuinya beberapa saat lagi.

Sekaligus sebuah sosok yang misterius.

Sebuah sosok yang membuatnya terus menanyakan perasaannya pada diri sendiri yang tiada mengerti, tiada memahami.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya harus melakukan 'ini'.

"Bagaimana dengan anak sulungku?"

"Oh, sayangnya putra sulung anda masih berada di dalam kamarnya, Yang Mulia. Mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan siap..."

"Kalau begitu antarkan dulu aku ke sana..."

.

Bagus...

Setidaknya aku masih bisa memastikannya

.

"Tapi Yang Mulia. Bukankah lebih baik jika Yang Mulia tetap menunggu di sana? Upacara akan segera dilakukan..." Sang Kasim menukas, mencoba mengingatkan sosok wanita berambut merah di hadapannya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Lantas kenapa?" jawab Mitsuru, "Salahkah jika seorang ibu menjenguk anaknya? Memastikan kesiapannya dengan baik?"

Sang kasim enggan menjawab, akan tetapi melihat tindak tanduknya jelas tampak jika ia mulai tercekam oleh ketakutan. Ia tahu jelas kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

"Atau kau merasa lebih tinggi dariku untuk berkata demikian?"

Benar, pilihlah satu jawaban yang salah dan keadaannya semakin jelas...kau pulang dengan lidah terpotong tanpa jabatan.

Jadi...saat itulah permintaan maaf menunjukkan kemampuannya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh sang kasim yang tengah gugup akibat tekanan tersebut. Ia bersujud, memohonkan maaf sambil menundukkan kepala meminta ampunan. Ampunan yang untungnya saat itu segera diberikan oleh junjungan yang bersangkutan. Baginya saat itu tidak penting bagaimana respon bawahan-bawahan di sekitarnya Fokusnya hanya satu.

Hanya satu.

Dan itulah yang lantas mengubah arah perjalanan mereka yang semula menuju keluar...menjadi ke salah satu bagian dalam istana dimana kepala Genbu pada bagian tengah langit-langit berlapis kaca tipis menanti bak penjaga berhiaskan tujuh permata yang membentuk rasi bintang biduk pada dahinya.

Pada tempat itu terbentang sebuah hiasan bangau yang tertata rapi, terentang dari pintu ke pintu. Mengelilingi lapisan pembungkus rumah secara teratur membentuk sebuah formasi yang mengelilingi sebuah tiang besar bertuliskan huruf kanji _Thian _(Tuhan) menggantikan kepala Shen Long (Kouryuu) yang biasanya lazim terlihat pada bangunan utama. Membuat seluruhnya seakan masuk ke dalam _Primum Mobile_ dan menyatu dengan alam beserta segala kemakmurannya secara menyeluruh. Terkesan megah, tetapi bukan mencerminkan kemewahan...apalagi dengan kesombongan akan hasrat berkuasa.

Begitu filosofis...

Damai...

Tentram...

Tenang..

Sesuai dengan sifat penghuninya yang lepas, bebas tetapi begitu menyatu. Tanpa hasrat tetapi begitu bergairah. Seakan berisi tetapi sesungguhnya kosong dan kosong tetapi pada saat yang sama begitu berisi.

Ketika kedua kaki berbalut _ta__bi_-nya melangkah. Dapat Mitsuru rasakan bagaimana ruangan itu seolah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka—seperti pemiliknya yang selalu meluangkan waktunya demi mengutarakan senyum di sela baris-baris soneta yang puitis dalam keseharian. Sosoknya yang dianggap oleh sebagian orang keras juga selalu begitu tercermin secara vulgar pada setiap nyala pelita lampion yang menerangi dirinya menjadi bermandikan cahaya yang terang, namun bukan bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kuasa…bukan pula untuk menyiksa.

Akankah semua ini bercacat?

Tentunya iya. Seperti yang dikatakan jika pada bagian istana berlambang Genbu itu, karakteristik serta sifatnya mencerminkan pemiliknya. Maka pastilah tempat yang sekilas begitu mencerminkan kesempurnaan itu juga bercacat.

Dan seperti layaknya suatu cacat pada yang bersangkutan. Suatu ketidaksempurnaan itu juga berperan besar dalam mengekspresikan suatu kekesalan yang mendalam. Suatu hal yang bukan untuk kali pertamanya dirasakan oleh sang ratu manakala berkunjung ke tempat dimana patung katak uang raksasa berperak selaku penjaga di beberapa sudut kiri dan kanannya.

Adalah _Nightingale Floor_ objek kekesalan itu. Suatu rangkaian lantai kayu yang (sebenarnya) mahal, anggun dan menawan tetapi tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi manakala seseorang melangkah menyusurinya seringan apapun tubuhnya dan juga sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Lantai itu akan senantiasa berbunyi, membuat takut setiap makhluk yang ada di atasnya. Selalu waspada dan juga mencerminkan suatu keragu-raguan seolah lantai itu tidak pernah tahu jika andaikata riasan bangau disekitarnya hidup…..mereka akan dengan penuh ketakutan terbang tinggi meninggalkannya akibat terlalu berhati-hati.

Persis seperti dirinya.

Dirinya yang tengah dilanda kegusaran akibat ketakutan pada suatu hal yang tiada perlu dicemaskan.

"Buka pintunya..." pinta sang ratu pada seorang penjaga di penghujung ruangan yang seperti biasa, selalu dipenuhi tanpa hambatan. Membuat pintu besar berlambang rasi bintang utara yang berada tepat di belakang tiang bertuliskan huruf kanji _Thian _terbuka, menunjukkan sosok di dalamnya yang tengah berdiri dalam situasi gundah gulana terhadap segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Seakan habis ditimpa kemalangan besar.

.

Ternyata benar dugaanku

Bocah ini...

.

Tak ada sekumpulan dayang-dayang istana yang sibuk membawa perlengkapan, juga tidak kasat pula para kehadiran pegawai istana yang menanti. Dari perawakan yang ditangkap oleh retina mata Mitsuru kelihatan jelas jika yang dibutuhkan oleh pemilik ruang di depannya itu hanyalah keluar ikut menyambut di posisinya. Kopiah emas telah terpasang, cincin kumala juga telah terpasang di jarinya sebagaimana halnya jubah sutra berbordir lambang kerajaan yang melindungi pakaian kebesarannya. Semuanya telah nampak siap dan sempurna. Tapi perlukah kiranya untuk bersikap muram seperti ini?

Kemanakah gerangan dirinya yang begitu cerdik, pandai dan juga santai?

Sebegitu curigakah ia akan perasaan orang lain perihal hubungan ibu dan anak ini?

Konyol! Sungguh konyol!

"Akihiko...anakku..." Suara Mitsuru memanggil sosok itu. Sosok pemilik ruangan yang sebenarnya tak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan anak pertamanya. Bukan seorang anak kandung, melainkan anak tiri yang dibawa oleh suaminya saat menggabungkan diri dalam keluarga Kirijo.

"Ah..i...iya..." jawabnya dengan tergagap dengan pandangan mata dan kepala yang tertunduk menatap lantai. Kelihatan jelas jika ia tampak kikuk, tetapi tetap mencoba untuk memberi hormat, "h-hormat ananda kepada ibunda..."

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang keras tanpa alasan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

_**Note :**_

_**Daodejing : Kitab suci agama Taoisme**_

_**Gathas : Kitab suci agama Zoroaster**_

_**Primum Mobile : tempat surga tertinggi dimana malaikat besar berada bersama dengan Tuhan (Dante Alligieri, Paradiso)**_

_**Tabi : kaus kaki yang biasanya digunakan bersama dengan kimono**_

_**Nightingale Floor : sejenis lantai yang tersusun atas kayu yang dibuat khusus untuk menghasilkan suara sekecil apapun langkah yang dihasilkan. Merupakan jenis lantai yang paling langka dalam arsitektur Jepang. (cek wikipedia untuk info lebih lanjut)**_


	4. Bab 3 : Forbidden Affair

**Chrysanthemum**

**Author's Note : Don't Like, Don't Read. P3 X P4, AU, OOC**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 & Persona 4 © Atlus, Curse Of The Golden Flower © Zhang Yimou & Sony Pictures**

**

* * *

**

BAB 3

FORBIDDEN AFFAIR

.

Laksana gemuruh guntur yang menyambar tanah kala siang tiada berawan, menghanguskan semesta makhluk angkasa yang beterbangan di kaki cakrawala.

Itulah kiranya perumpamaan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan suasana ruangan Akihiko Sanada Kirijo pada saat kejadian itu berlangsung tepat di muka pelupuk mata setiap orang yang ada di dalamnya. Tak peduli siapapun itu. Baik para pengawal, hulu balang, dayang hingga kaum kebiri istana (kasim)...semuanya mendapatkan penampakan rasa kejut yang sama di dada. Apa gerangan salah sang pangeran? Hanya kenihilan sebab yang menyelimuti tanpa jawaban yang memadai.

Sang ibu terdiam kaku..

Sang anak tertunduk malu, memegangi pipinya dengan gerakan kikuk seolah hendak menghapus rona pedas bekas menyambut pukulan. Hatinya yang gusar semakin menjadi dan wajah pucatnya mempertegas kebimbangan, memaksa kulit untuk mengucurkan keringat dingin dari balik celah-celah sempitnya. Membuat dirinya tampak begitu kecil apabila dihadapkan dengan ibu suri yang berdiri tegak bertahtakan keagungan abstrak di sekujur tubuhnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tanyanya dalam hati tanpa kuasa untuk menahan bibirnya yang bergetar ragu harus bersuara apa. Dipacunya segenap keberanian, dipaksanya pula seluruh isi kepala untuk berpikir secara cepat. Tetapi semakin seluruh panca inderanya menerima tekanan...makin sulit pula jawaban yang diharapkan muncul dari balik relung kebijaksanaan.

Kekalahan total...

Kemenangan mutlak.

Sadar atau tidak, keadaan yang demikian sudah tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Menjadi fakta bersifat umum. Genbu tetaplah seekor genbu, tidak akan pernah bisa sedigdaya Kouryuu dalam menanggulangi Suzaku berbentuk phoenix abadi.

Bingung...dan begitu bingung.

Hingga...

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah lambaian tangan minim tenaga namun begitu tegas Mitsuru mencairkan suasana dengan menyingkirkan seluruh orang di tempat itu. Membuat mereka menunggu diluar dalam bisu, menyisakan sepasang ibu (tiri) dan anak (tiri) dalam kesendirian ruangan berlantai marmer hitam berhiaskan lukisan kaligrafi pada kiri kanan dinding kayu cendana tua yang harum semerbak mewangi. Serasa berpadu dengan keindahan perabot meranti dalam simfoni seni keindahan serasi.

Seharusnya begitu...

Hanya saja apalah daya jika _nightingale floor _terlanjur bergetar hebat, membuat selaksa bangau terbang meninggalkan telaga tak berbekas. Hambar pasti menjadi sisa, segalanya lantas menjadi sia-sia. Tak ada yang namanya _Thian_ kecuali manusia berwatak angkara berbungkus emosi sarat definisi penuh isi.

"Apakah kau masih ragu untuk itu?" Tanya sang ibu pada sang anak dengan geram sementara langkah kakinya telah menempatkan dirinya dengan jarak hanya sebatas beberapa senti dari lawan bicaranya. Memojokkan Akihiko dengan memaksa kedua pasang mata bertatapan.

"..."

"Jawab!...Apakah setelah semua hal ini kau masih belum bisa menentukan tujuanmu! Sadarlah!"

"T-Tapi...bukankah segalanya-pun sekarang telah berubah? Apakah kamu pikir hubungan kita dapat terus berlangsung seperti dulu? Kumohon, Mitsuru...segalanya sudah berubah!" Terus di desak akhirnya membuat Akihiko Sanada Kirijo terpaksa menjawab dengan hanya berbekal pada logika-logika sederhana keadaan, "Kau kini adalah ibuku, istri dari ayahku dan aku adalah kakak bagi kedua anakmu..."

"Lantas kenapa?" Mitsuru menjawab dengan ketus, "Peduli setan dengan semua itu Akihiko! Haruskah kita tunduk pada gelar yang kita sandang? Lihat aku!"

Akihiko enggan menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng heran. Untuk sesaat dirinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "Benarkah ini sosok wanita yang dulu kukenal hatinya?" Sosok yang dulu ia anggap begitu sempurna hingga kaisar terdahulu menikahkannya dengan sang ayah. Memang benar jika ia dulu sangat mencintainya, tetapi sejak kejadian itu. Ia telah memutuskan untuk merubah segalanya. Bohong jika ia telah melupakan segalanya tentang berapa banyak puisi yang ditulis untuk dirinya, berapa banyak peluk dan cium yang mereka lakukan bersama, juga berapa malam yang mereka habiskan berdua.

Akan tetapi sekali kukatakan padamu, itu dulu. Rasa cintanya sekarang hanyalah sebatas hubungan ibu dan anak. Tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?

Sampai kapankah ia terjebak dalam nostalgia yang mustahil diulang kembali?

Gila! Sungguh gila!

Dan kegilaan itu akhirnya menunjukkan taringnya saat mendadak kedua tangan sang ratu telah mencengkram kedua tangan sang pangeran dengan kuat, membuatnya serasa terbelenggu dalam sebuah kuncian sementara kepala mendesak ke dalam. Berusaha merampas sebuah kecupan dengan paksa.

"M-Mitsuru, k-kau!" Sadar akan niat dari sang ibu tak ayal membuat tubuh Akihiko memberontak. Ia meronta dengan kuat, mendorong Mitsuru guna membatalkan niat tercelanya itu.

"Tahukah kau Akihiko! Berapa lama harus kusimpan semua lara ini?" Cengkraman tangan sang permaisuri semakin menjadi.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Kau gila Mitsuru!"

"Tapi Akihiko..."

"LEPASKAN!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar keras, membuat seisi ruangan seakan menyambut dengan gema ke segala penjuru. Mengejutkan sang ibunda dengan iringan pantulan bunyi yang keras. Keseimbangannya sontak goyah sehingga ia terhuyung, melepaskan pegangannya yang mulai mencakar tangan sang anak untuk sesaat sebelum pada kesudahannya dimanfaatkan Akihiko untuk mendorongnya jatuh terduduk pada sebuah kursi hitam eboni berukiran oriental di sebelah kanan ruangan yang konon merupakan pemberian kaisar Dinasti Tang dari seberang lautan.

Alhasil, permaisuri berambut merah itupun akhirnya termangu.

"Kau kira aku ini seorang amoral yang buta norma miskin etika?" bentak Akihiko dengan kesal, "Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu kalau permaisuri kekaisaran Kirijo jatuh hati pada buah hatinya sendiri? Bagaimana pula reaksi ayah dan anak-anakmu jika mereka mengetahui hal ini?"

Ganti Mitsuru bungkam tanpa kuasa berkata-kata kecuali memendam duka di balik topeng wajahnya yang kaku berekspresi kosong.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar, ibu...Aku, sebagai anakmu tidak ingin membahas semua kekurangajaran ini lebih lanjut."

"Aki-..."

"Ayah tinggal beberapa hari lagi akan pensiun dan kini ia telah menunggu di luar gerbang istana. Lebih baik sekarang kita bergegas...memberi yang terbaik di penghujung tugasnya."

Keadaan lalu kembali tenang. Sang anak sulung itupun kemudian memunggungi Mitsuru. Melanjutkan persiapannya yang semula tertatih di depan kaca besar bertepi perunggu tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan pancaran sisa keraguan dari hati sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu usai memperbaiki kopiah emas yang menempel di kepalanya. Menegaskan isi suasana hatinya yang telah tercemar emosi ke semua hal di sekitarnya secara sumir untuk kemudian hengkang bersama seluruh hulu balangnya menuju tempat upacara digelar sementara kelompok pengiring permaisuri kebingungan akan perubahan situasi yang serba fluktuatif.

"Yang Mulia...anda tidak apa-apa?" lalu menjadi pertanyaan bersifat wajar saat sang kasim pertama kali masuk dan menemukan salah satu junjungannya duduk mematung di atas sebuah kursi panjang. Terpuruk dengan tangan menahan kepala yang serasa hampir pecah berserak akibat sakit yang menjangkit.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa...aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Mitsuru.

"Apakah anda malam ini sudah minum obat?"

Sang permaisuri menggeleng, "Jika sudah siap...bawa kemari..."

.

_Brengsek kau Akihiko._

_Inikah jawabmu?_

_Berani benar kamu meminta lebih padaku_

_Setelah kubantu kau menjadi kaisar kelak_

_Apa lagi yang kau minta agar aku bisa memenangkan hatimu?_

.

Lantas selimut keanggunannya itu kembali ia kenakan, menyamarkan luapan hasrat di dada tanda murka berlumur emosi kekecewaan mendalam di saat obat yang dijanjikan datang bak sebuah iring-iringan parade kecil dayang-dayang penyambut umur panjang. Yang berbaris menyuguhkan sebuah ramuan hitam dalam cawan keramik putih bergagang permata merah. Bertutupkan kelopak bunga krisan perlambang kehidupan di atasnya selaku pemanis semangat hidup untuk bangkit.

Bagi Mitsuru, perilaku pujaan hati lamanya itu adalah sebuah penghinaan akan dirinya. Penyangkalan fakta yang begitu keji sebagai buah nikmat dunia yang membusuk dalam keindahan raga kasar bernama kehidupan. Ia sudah berubah. Seindah apapun rupa sang anak, ia sama saja dengan pria lain dalam hidupnya. Begitu diliputi hasrat berkuasa, haus akan kekuatan...dan selalu mengejar kedigdayaan. Segalanya hanyalah sebatas kedok beratas namakan cinta.

Akan tetapi benarkah demikian?

Atau ini adalah kutukan yang diberikan Dewata untuk dirinya?

Pikirannya menutup seiring setiap tegukan ramuan yang membasahi kerongkongannya. Panggung penyambutan secara perlahan tampil di kejauhan dari balik sela tirai bambu yang berkibar terkena angin malam yang dingin. Panji-panji berlambang kaisar telah terpasang gagah menyelimuti kota dengan kekuasaan raja. Menyamarkan setiap nyala obor dengan kilau sutranya yang kuat tanda kedatangan yang dijanjikan semakin dekat.

Sementara dalam koridor bangau, _Nightingale Floor_ kembali berderit. Ciptakan getar pada patung penjaga ketika pemiliknya melintas dengan hati dongkol bersama dengan pengiringnya.

.

_Harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapanku tadi_

_Sekalipun hati sudah muak 'tuk diam dijadikan barang_

_Aku tetap harus bertahan_

_Demi dirinya..._

_._

Saat beberapa meter dari tempat itu. Seorang pria menatap benci terhadap segala hal yang disaksikannya dari lantai atas menara yang gelap. Seakan mustahil bagi dirinya untuk mempercayai seluruh kenyataan di depan mata.

Geram..

Jijik...

Ironis...

Akan tetapi ia terdiam seperti hendak memikirkan sesuatu bersama beberapa orang di belakangnya ketika pikiran Akihiko masih bergumul dalam perjalanan. Membayangkan satu hal yang sangat ingin dihindari...sebelum mengakhirinya dengan satu kesimpulan.

.

_Pokoknya jangan sampai Mitsuru tahu akan hubungan ini_

_._

Seraya terus berlalu...

.

_TBC_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Sedikit _Komentaar _:**

**menjawab pertanyaan Neeta : Well sampai sejauh ini...demi kepentingan kejutan...nama yang memerankan kaisar harus saya sembunyikan terlebih dahulu...tapi pasti ketauwan kok ntar^^**

**Sakit apa ratunya? Entahlah saia ndiri juga kurang gitu taw...jadi kali ini mungkin saia buat versi saia ndiri**

**Dan terakhir saia ucapkan maaf jika tulisan ini sangat membosankan m(_ _)m**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


	5. Bab 4 : Enter The Dragon

**Chrysanthemum**

**Author's Note : Don't Like, Don't Read. P3 X P4, AU, OOC**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama / Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 & Persona 4 © Atlus, Curse Of The Golden Flower © Zhang Yimou & Sony Pictures**

**

* * *

**

BAB 4

ENTER THE DRAGON

.

Malam mengisi pelataran. Warnai langit dengan gulita hitam bernuansa kelam selagi awan-awan merasa malu tinggalkan angkasa untuk bersembunyi menyimpan diri bersiap di lain hari. Cerah, tetapi sedikit berangin. Berhembus dari deret pegunungan menuju perkotaan yang telah terbenam dalam semarak cahaya lampion malam tanda kesukacitaan penyambutan, kibarkan seluruh panji berlambang kaisar di seluruh negeri seolah menunjukkan kedigdayaan sang raja kala waktu terus berputar.

"Silahkan diminum obatnya, Yang mulia." Ujar kasim istana ketika rombongan permaisuri telah tinggal setapak lagi meninggalkan gerbang utama istana kekaisaran. Menapak marmer putih terakhir dekat pintu besar berlapis kuningan berdiri tinggi menjulang, kaitkan lantai dengan langit eboni selagi gagang kirin kedua sisi terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan keadaan lapangan yang terhampar meriah penuh kebanggaan. Tampilkan definisi ulang keindahan dalam caranya sendiri ketika kekuatan bercampur keanggunan berbaur dengan kemewahan secara konkrit. Dimana sekarang, laksaan prajurit berjubah emas telah berbaris rapi dalam satuannya masing-masing, menyisir rapi lapangan gelap berlantai granit hitam dalam keteraturan yang kokoh. Para pembesar bersiaga tegap di bawah dinding istana sementara selir-selir kaisar berbaris rapi pada pinggiran jalan lebar belapis permadani merah yang membelah dua lapangan secara vertikal sama besar. Diawali dari gerbang megah tempat sang permaisuri berada, tembus hingga gerbang singa pada baris terluar istana lengkap dengan hiasan nyala kuning lampu kertas dan panji-panji besar bermandikan cahaya. Buka lautan cahaya kecil bak mencemooh gugusan rasi bintang di atas sana.

Tetapi segala sesuatu itu sama sekali enggan menggiring Mitsuru Kirijo untuk perubahan suasana hati ketika sepasang penglihatan mengamati jelas sekelilingnya. Penuh sudah relung jiwa dengan kombinasi kekesalan-kekecewaan dalam hati. Mengangkat amarah penambah parah suasana. Persetan Akihiko adalah suara hati dan ia harus berusaha menekannya. Jelas, Ia tentu tidak mau suaminya tahu apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang anak sulung. Wanita itu sama sekali tawar akan kerinduan kepada sang suami. Lagipula, bukankah alasan ia setuju akan ikhwal pernikahannya dulu itu lebih karena tekanan sang ayah. Wajarlah jikalau hal ini terjadi. Langit berkehendak tetapi apa daya kuasa bukan di tangan. Alhasil pemikiran ini lantas membawa Mitsuru untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kekosongan antara posisi anak sulung dengan anak bungsu. Lengkapi sebuah deret baris seusai kibasan lengan jubahnya perintahkan kaum kebirinya untuk mengerahkan tiga dayang obat mendekati guna serahkan ramuan sesuai urutan : obat, air dan kain. Mencegah sang _Suzaku_ untuk bertindak lancang terhadap kombinasi : reguk, bersih dan rapikan.

Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan permaisuri saat ini. Sebelum keringat dingin menyesah dan gemetar sesak kembali tega mendera. Merusak kondisi pertahanan.

"Apakah bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Usai menghabiskan kebutuhan medik. Akhirnya dia betul-betul siap.

"Kapanpun Yang Mulia...Paduka Kaisar pasti telah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anda."

.

_Tidak sabar?_

_Jangan membuatku tertawa._

_._

Malam terus larut, purnama berpendar terang. Bulir kemilau gemintang dalam remang semakin menujukkan diri secara gemilang. Memanggil deru angin musim gugur dengan lantang.

Kasim istana membungkukkan badan. Berikan kondisi sadar baginda permaisuri jika semua tinggal menunggu titahnya. Mitsuru Kirijo kembali berjalan pelan. Lengkapi penuh bujur formasi keluarga diikuti para dayang di belakangnya, yang memecah barisan secara teratur menyebar. Bergerak mengitari sebuah bendera raksasa berlambang _Kouryuu _di belakang ketiga anggota keluarga saat posisi mereka telah penuh seutuhnya. Menurunkan bendera _Suzaku, Genbu_ dan _Seiryuu_ (dalam bentuk _koi_) pada pasak yang tersedia. Lantas menghormat dalam, lalu berlutut sampai kepala menyentuh ujung permadani merah.

Suasana sontak tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Sunyi...

Senyap...sehingga suara belaian angin bisa terdengar melintasi apapun yang dilaluinya. Setiap orang bungkam tertuju menatap burung _Phoenix_, tak terkecuali _Genbu_ dan _Seiryuu_ kecil di sebelahnya. Menanti sebuah jawaban saat puluhan obor dinyalakan di atas bangunan masuk areal istana.

Tapi perintah belum juga datang.

.

_Bersabarlah_

_Sebentar lagi, Mitsuru..._

_kau akan bebas_

_._

Sesaat, keraguan menuntun pandangan dari karpet tempatnya berpijak. Naik menerawang jauh menerobos pintu berlambang singa, tempat puluhan pelita merah berkobar panas cerminkan semangat. Bertanya-taya perihal kesanggupan hati. Terus begitu sampai seluruhnya berlalu waktu keteguhan hati akhirnya ada dalam diri untuk berkata.

"Lakukanlah..."

Yang dibalas dengan seruan. "Daulat!" kasimnya untuk segera tertunduk. Bersujud dengan sungguh-sungguh lalu segera mohon diri memberi instruksi pada seluruh pengurus istana bahwa upacara penyambutan dapat dijalankan sesuai dengan tata cara yang serupa sejak perayaan ini pertama kali dilakukan oleh Permaisuri Kujikawa pada zaman Kaisar Ichijou guna melepas renjana istri pada suaminya sekembali dari peperangan. Diawali dengan para pengurus mohon diri, bersujud lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan istana seraya berseru-seru.

.

Kala sang naga memasuki istana.

Kedamaian menyelimuti bumi.

_Yin_ dan _Yang_ kehilangan arti.

Keseimbangan mengisi dunia.

.

Sambil diiringi bunyi dentang suara gong dari kuningan secara terus-menerus. Berulang sampai seruan menjelma jadi rapalan doa. Isyaratkan penabuh genderang pada menara delapan mata angin untuk mulai memukul. Suarakan _taiko_ besar secara bertalu-talu ke segala penjuru, menyuruh sepasang penjaga zirah lengkap 'tuk membuka gerbang singa yang semula tertutup rapat. Perlihatkan bagaimana dunia luar istana telah terpesona melantunkan puisi kebijaksanaan tiada henti diiringi alunan _koto_ yang memperkaya suara istana via kelembutannya manakala dari kejauhan. Suara derap tapal kuda bergesek dengan permukaan. Menunjukkan sesosok jendral gagah bersenjatakan _Guan Dao _besar dengan ukiran naga di tongkatnya berlari memacu kuda putihnya seraya membawa panji kerajaan _Kirijo_ yang berkibar kencang tampilkan seekor naga melingkar dengan tatapan garang di tangannya. Berteriak lantang mengguncang udara.

"YANG MULIA KAISAR TELAH TIBA!"

Secara terus berulang-ulang. Dari semula samar hingga begitu jelas, terlalu jelas malah hingga seluruh orang dapat melihat sosoknya saat itu. Buat siapapun kecuali Mitsuru dan kedua anaknya berlutut sujud menundukkan kepala sementara jendral perang itu terus menyisir maju sepanjang karpet utama, langsung mengarah ketiga anggota keluarga kekaisaran di muka sebelum akhirnya berhenti lalu turun dari pelana kudanya guna menghaturkan hormat dengan penuh kebanggaan. Menandakan keberhasilan di tangan. Sekaligus pada tempo yang sama, menjadi pertanda bahwa sudah waktunya lagu puji-pujian dikumandangkan secara serempak oleh para penyanyi istana dengan nyaring bersama luncuran kembang api warna-warni penghias cakrawala luas. Ciptakan pelbagai cahaya pengusir roh jahat di dunia.

Penuh rasa khidmat, penghayatan juga penghormatan. Meskipun dilakukan secara meriah dan besar-besaran, kekagumannya urung diekspresikan secara terang-terangan—begitu juga dengan warga di seantero kota yang telah berada di luar. Terutama saat perayaan mencapai puncaknya beberapa menit kemudian. Sewaktu sang kaisar berkuasa saat itu, Kanji Tatsumi Kirijo berjalan perlahan penuh keagungan dalam zirah kebesarannya. Yang berpendar terang, cerminan emas terbaik seluruh negeri sebagai bahan utamanya pembentuk helm kepala naga, sebagaimana layaknya baju besi kaya ukiran pemberi lindungan lengkap sehingga konon, begitu digdaya sampai penggunanya bahkan bisa memenangkan pertempuran tanpa harus perang bersimbah darah. Begitu pula pada kuda tunggangan bewarna merah menyala miliknya.

Ia, sang _Kouryuu _tidak berbicara apa-apa melainkan wajah keras berbonus tatapan tajam ke sekitarnya. Mengamati bagaimana seluruh perangkat kerajaannya secara mendetail. Pastikan bahwa perayaan akbar ini bebas noda kotor kelalaian di balik raut enggan berekspresi kecuali mengangkat sebuah tangan selagi tentara bawaannya mulai memasuki lapangan dengan kepala tegak. Memancarkan wibawa tanda kelayakan pantas disebut demikian.

Langkah berat kuda raksasanya kemudian terhenti di muka ketiga anggota keluarganya. Dan sebuah pengamatan tajam sarat intimidasi pria itu mulai mengamati mereka satu persatu. Seolah menerka apakah ada keanehan selama ia pergi. Terutama sekali pada sosok wanita angkuh berambut merah yang telah mendampinginya sejak puluhan tahun silam dengan alasan "cinta".

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Kaisar." ujar Mitsuru Kirijo seraya bersujud dibarengi oleh kedua anaknya. "Suatu kehormatan bahwa Anda masih berkenan menemui hamba dalam upacara ini."

Kanji Tatsumi Kirijo tidak menjawab tetapi pada saat yang sama haram melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita berbalut jubah sutra di depannya itu hiraukan kembang api dan lantunan ode selaku latar belakang. Bak seekor ular ganas siap memangsa tikus di pelupuk mata.

"Hamba harap, perjalanan anda sesuai dengan rencana Yang Mulia."

Mitsuru kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sementara tentara bawaan kaisar telah tiba dan bersujud di belakang sang penguasa itu. Menciptakan aura sepi di tengah gegap gempita keramaian. Dan terus memaksa mereka semua untuk bersujud hingga sang _Suzaku_ (dan juga Genbu) sendiri mulai berkeringat dingin. Coba menerka kemungkinan terburuk.

.

_Apakah...?_

_._

Yang jauh dari dugaan sebab seketika waktu berselang, Kanji Tatsumi Kirijo—sang kaisar mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat Mitsuru (sebenarnya Akihiko juga) merasa lega.

"Bangunlah kalian..."

Untuk selanjutnya memberikan sebuah lanjutan kumpulan aksara lisan pada seorang Jendral di belakang yang sebelumnya berlari mengumumkan kedatangan raja beberapa saat lalu.

"Souji, bukalah helm-mu dan beri salam pada ibumu..."

Jendral itu menurut. Masih dengan posisi bersujud ia menegakkan badan, menyerahkan panji kerajaan pada kaum kebiri istana, lalu melepas helmnya secara perlahan. Menujukkan wajah aslinya—seorang pria muda, berambut abu-abu dengan wajah tampan yang sangat tenang namun dalam juga kalem. Matanya berona cerah sementara guratan senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Ia kemudian berdiri, menghampiri ketiga orang anggota keluarganya lalu bersujud di kaki ibunya penuh rasa hormat.

"Hormat ananda Seta pada ibunda."

Yang menciptakan kekaguman luar biasa pada air muka Ken, Akihiko juga Mitsuru. Souji Seta Kirijo, anak madya dari tiga bersaudara Kirijo kini bukanlah Souji Seta masa silam. Hilang sudah sosok bocah berambut mangkok yang dulu senantiasa memeluk lengan sang bunda, menangis manakala harus terpisah dari _Suzaku_ selama beberapa hari guna menekuni kebijaksanaan di gunung Pencerahan. Bocah itu telah mati, pergi dan tak kembali. Tinggalkan raga dewasa badani bersifat berani lagi berbudi sontakkan hati.

"Bangunlah Souji..." pinta Mitsuru. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar sambut lelaki bertutur kata halus di hadapannya. Memendam rasa kagum dalam kedataran ekspresi tanda kekerasan hati. Lalu memeluknya sejenak sembari terus menatap sang suami tanpa pernah menghilangan pesonanya yang angkuh.

"Kau tentunya terkejut melihat putramu kembali dari tugasnya di perbatasan." Ujar kaisar dalam nada diplomatis akan tetapi penuh dengan nada mutlak kekuasaan. "Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Permaisuri mengangguk lemah. Membalas via gerak gemulai tetapi sarat keanggunan untuk pertahanan atas intimidasi penguasa di depan mata. Abaikan anak kedua di belakangnya yang tengah menyapa saudara-saudaranya.

"Bagus...setidaknya jangan sampai kau pergi di penghujung jalanku."

Sang pimpinan akhirnya tersenyum. Menapak kaki turun dari wahananya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan istrinya. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan tetapi tidak sampai sepersekian detik tangan besar naga penguasa itu merenggut dagu sang wanita dengan cepat. Amati pupil pasangannya secara seksama. Menghela nafas, lalu mencium bibir Mitsuru Kirijo dengan kasar. Reguk segala hasrat guna dicampakkan saat berkesudahan.

Hanya untuk sebuah pesan.

.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

.

Karena sang naga sebenarnya tahu...bunga krisan akan segera merekah. Ia menikah bukan karena asmara. Ia menikah karena kepintarannya. Sebab bunga krisan cuma akan menyertai siapa yang pantas mendapatkannya.

Omong kosong cinta sebab cinta tidak butuh alasan.

Tetapi fakta bahwa ia menyayanginya takkan pernah berubah.

Sekalipun makna berbeda.

Untuk keberadaannya sebagai penopang separuh langit jiwa penggapai mimpi.

.

_TBC_

_._

_

* * *

_

**Review silahkan...flame silahkan...bingkisan sangat dipersilahkan. Ok^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
**


End file.
